Harry Edwards
"Wanna know what they call me? The '''Veteran of Pain and Suffering'. Because they're both old friends of mine..and both deadly weapons to wield," '' - Edwards to a Frontiersmen priest Harry Edwards, '''commonly known as the '''Veteran of Pain and Suffering - or more simply the Veteran '- '''and known to the Frontiersmen as' The False Prophet, is the protagonist (formerly in the'' 'New Age extension) and a survivor of the outbreak in The Walking Dead by EDStudios. He was thought to be the last surviving member of the Clarkson Survivors and is one of the most famous and powerful survivors of the apocalypse. The former leader of Greencole and a founder of the NGR, Edwards is originally from the UK, and came to the USA with his friends on a geography trip, and was stuck there forever when the apocalypse began. He soon became the leader of the so-called ‘Clarkson Survivors’ and devoted himself to his group's safety. In the process, he underwent numerous experiences, including an encounter with adult cannibals, a crazed leader and the loss of his friends. He would go onto lead the Greencole Group and co-found the New Graystone Republic. After the war with the Frontiersmen Remnants, Edwards became the 1st President of the State of New Graystone. In the first few years, Edwards was a kind, humble and earnest individual, but the chaos and trauma of the apocalypse has hardened him, turning him into a darker and ruthless survivor, willing to go to any lengths to protect his group and eventually his people. He can be cruel at times, and has been known to be paranoid and instinctive; after Holly’s death, he became more enclosed and warry, and can be extremely violent when his short temper is broken, indicating a significant level of mental instability. Nonetheless, he loves his people and does everything he can to protect them. He is cunning, persuasive and utterly ruthless against his foes. Overview Edwards is an imposing, tall and dark survivor who initially seems gruff and even unfriendly. However, once he trusts someone he makes his true nature known: a welcoming man with a good sense of humour. Personality Although Harry Edwards is known by many alternate names, the most common name associated with him is the title of ‘the Veteran of Pain and Suffering’. Although a few do not agree with this – as everyone has suffered in the apocalypse – Edwards, in particular, has been through a lot, from the loss of all his original friends; his lack of knowledge of his parent’s ultimate fate (whether they are dead or walkers in unknown to him); the deaths of two women he loved – Holly and Jess – in horrendous fashion; the enemies he has faced; his combination of insomnia and depression, and the long distances he has travelled since the First Year. Since the day he was first called the name, Edwards has proved of his deserving of the title. Edwards is a supremely accomplished fighter, naturally strong and surprisingly agile. Trained by none other than Gaunter O’Kyle – known at the time as the Teller – Edwards has killed an uncountable number of enemies, including thousands of walkers in the thirty+ years of the apocalypse. His signature weapon is a collapsible and versatile putter club; however, he also has significant skill with other weapons, such as knives and clubs, and the Teller’s Blade. He is also an excellent shot with any ranged weapon. At the conclusion to the Battle of Archangel, Edwards’ years of experience came to pass when he faced all four Frontiersmen Archbishops at once and alone. He beat all but two, one of which crippled his leg. Even in retirement, Edwards is still a force to be reckoned, with his sword cane, proving his older looks do not effect his combat prowess. Known for his extraordinary tale of wandering and struggle, Edwards gained his popular nickname from the intense trauma he has endured. He told his story to Nicolas, the leader of the Tribal Militia, who told the story to the Hub Tribe and the other captured tribals, who gave Edwards the nickname. It has since become his most common name, used by Commonwealth personnel when referring or talking to him. Nowadays, only his closest friends call him Edwards. There is no shortage of tales of the Veteran’s skill. Trained by Gaunter O’Kyle, the Teller, the Veteran is almost undefeatable in hand-to-hand combat. He uses his ‘warhammer’, a modified golf putter, as his favourite weapon, but does not stray far from spears, daggers, swords and machetes. His skill with a gun is legendary, as are his leadership skills; his rough, commanding voice never fails to inspire his people, and, unlike other leaders, is more than capable of delivering on his promises, whether his people or his foes. Although he is originally from across the Atlantic, he sees himself as one with his people. The Veteran sits at the head of the Veteran’s Circle, made up of the CNG’s other leaders and the best Rangers in the military. He is commander-in-chief of the New Graystone Military and the leader of Edwards’ Battalion, the best fighting force outside of the Rangers. He has led most of the NGR’s successful operations, including the Battle of Blessing’s Ridge, the Siege of Site 65, the War with the Wolves, and the Battle of Archangel. Edwards is typically calm, smart, and a good friend and father figure, but he will often stubbornly cling to his strong personal moral code, which has resulted in numerous bad calls and extra stress within the group. His greatest fault, perhaps, is his uncanny ability to place responsibility on himself and set for himself goals that are impossible to reach. Despite his faults, his combat skill and general care for all members of the group have led him to be looked up to and allowed him to take the leadership role within the group. However, Edwards has been shown on several occasions to have severe anger issues, often losing his temper when those close to him are hurt. Notable examples are his mutilation of Francis during their fight after he threatens to hurt Jess, and his literal beating open of the face of Randall after he horrifically scars AJ, killing him in the process. He also loses his temper with the Commonwealth Council due to their hesitation to go to war with the Government. Edwards is strongly non-religious, admitting to never have been much of a believer and instead puts his faith in his family and the group members around him. He also appears to view religion and belief in God as an interference and a waste of time. Relying on the survival skills he has picked up over the years, Edwards has evolved into a battle-hardened survivor who will protect his family and group without question. In many ways, he has become exactly like James: being ready to destroy a threat, living or dead, without a moment's hesitation, not trusting anyone except for his group, and knowing that with the world the way it is now, there are very few good people left and if you don't fight for your survival, then you will die. In addition to acting like James in many ways, Edwards has displayed similarities to other primary antagonists that he has encountered and killed (or who other members of his group have killed) in the past, particularly Bart Rhodes, Dustbowl, Grenowich, Ajax and even Antony Eden. However, unlike the aforementioned enemy survivors, Edwards retains some of his humanity and honour for the sake of his family and friends and looks to his friends for guidance in making sure that he doesn't completely lose his sanity and devolve into another antagonist. This is in direct contrast to these other antagonists, who have almost completely sacrificed their humanity in favour of personal survival by any means necessary, and who exert unchallenged power and control over other survivors and give into their worst inclinations for their own benefit, rather than the benefit of others. After the Battle of Archangel and the six-year time skip, Edwards becomes noticeably softer and more at peace. He modifies his appearance in order to acquire a level of anonymity and accepts his responsibility as the president - and leader - of the State of New Graystone. Now in his early forties, Edwards focuses his experience less on war and more on diplomacy, forging relations with the New Buckingham Corps and the Beacon to the south. He starts to relish the 'Old Man' vibe that the people of the State have given him. He also spends more time with his family, trying to become, in his own words "a human again,". When the Fear begins to make their presence known, Edwards' diplomacy is highlighted as he seeks a more peaceful end to the conflict. However, his old self emerges after Tom's death, but he still managed to show mercy - and even sympathy - to The Lady and Nathan Carlson. As war with the Government begins, Edwards maintains his softer side. However, his war-focussed edge is put to the maximum, forging a war coalition against the Government with his allies. After the Government's defeat, Edwards decides that he is tired of fighting and retires on a ranch to focus on raising his family. = [[The 'New Age' Extension|'New Age' Extension]] = In his elder years, Edwards maintains a stern yet soft persona, providing wisdom to his grandchildren through stories and leaving them to act on these tales. He is also noticeably calmer but still prone to temper outbursts. Pre-Apocalypse Harry Edwards wasn’t always battle-beaten, weathered and brooding; it is hard to believe, but he was once an open-faced, hopeful and positive young man, preparing to make his mark in the world. Due to his Asperger's Syndrome, he was never the best with people, but was able to make a few, extremely strong bonds with people he knew; luckily, he had a good relationship with his fellow classmates. Known for his interest in ‘useless’ facts, Edwards was destined to be a scientist, especially in biology, and had a profound interest in entertainment, being a jazz enthusiast. He kept in shape through boxing, using his enormous stature and natural upper-body strength to his advantage in the ring, as well as mountain climbing, and activity he excelled at. When he arrived in the US, he often visited a gun range with his army cadet friend Justinas, using is older looks to bluff his age in order to get some target practice. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 Episode 1: 'And So It Begins'And So It Begins' (Episode)'' An older-looking man sits in a white rocking chair. His right eye is damaged and he holds a cane adorned with a wolf head in his right hand. He opens his eyes and watches two young children playing nearby. He smiles, closes his eyes, and sighs. Edwards wakes up from a daydream in the middle of a mathematics class. He is threatened with detention if he does not listen. He quietly curses at the teacher, Mr Dawid. Episode 2: 'Friend Or Foe' Episode 3: 'A Long Road Ahead' Eight months after the encounter with the Mitchell Family - and a year since the apocalypse began - Harry, Ben and Sarah are searching the third district of Upswitch. After Ben makes a loud noise by kicking a bottle, Sarah berates him. Harry tells them both to be quiet and informs them that they're searching the nearby drug store. Ben asks him if the group have already cleared it out; Harry responds by saying its worth a look. While on their way around the block, Ben asks Harry for his opinion on whether or not the group should leave the school and find somewhere else. Harry replies he's not sure: he appreciates Sarah's reasons for staying at the school, but agrees with Alex that the school will not last much longer and the group should move on. The three enter the drug store and start searching the shelves and cupboards they find; between the three of them, they find very little besides from some energy bars and some basic pharmaceuticals. As they search, they all remark how they've almost stripped the city clean of supplies. Whilst searching, Harry finds a key amongst the shelves; a few minutes later, Sarah uncovers a floor safe. Harry unlocks it and finds a stash of painkillers. The group smile as they collect their prize. At that moment, however, the trio smell rot in the air. They quickly realize a large cluster of walkers is making their way towards them and start banging on the windows and doors. With no way out, they fight their way to the roof as the walkers follow them. The only way to escape is by jumping over to the next roof. Sarah goes first, followed by Ben. Harry fights off the walkers on the drug store roof and jumps; however, he misses the ledge and tries to use his putter as a grapple; he fails, a falls a story into a pile of garbage. Although winded, he is not injured. He shouts out to Sarah and Ben, ordering them to run back to the school with the supplies they've collected. Now alone, Harry fights through a small group of walkers into the next street, and realizes he has fractured a few ribs. Finding it difficult to run and fight, he manages to climb a ladder up to another roof to rest. He reloads his gun and accidentally falls asleep. Harry's nightmares occures once more: he is still in the wooden boat but is being carried towards maelstrom. With no way to escape, the Passenger falls into the maelstrom but lands once more on the surface of the ocean. A lightning bolt lights the sky and in the distance, the Passenger can see an island. Edwards wakes up walking just outside the entrance to the school; Justinas opens the gate and Edwards stumbles inside. Holly tends to his injuries. Harry gets out of bed and decides to check on the crops, telling Daniel and Emma they are doing good work. He goes outside to check on the potatoes; he is attacked by a walker and kills it. In terror he realizes a large herd of walkers has broken through the fence and approaching the school. Harry runs back inside and tells the group. They don't have enough time to secure the school and they rush to get supplies. Harry, James, Daniel and Justinas rush upstairs to get several jerry cans while Aaron, Holly and Ashleigh collect food. Whilst on the way down, Daniel is bitten, and Harry shoots him before he is devoured. The group meet up and discover Ashleigh has been devoured. They collect their supplies and run from the school. Season 22 Episode 1: 'Order and Chaos' Six years have passed since the Battle of Archangel and the end of the war with the Frontiersmen. During this time, Fort Clarkson has been upgraded, expanded and renamed The Capital. Edwards wakes up with an altered appearance; his leg did not heal properly, resulting in him using a leg brace - which he can adjust so he can fight - and a walking stick to walk comfortably. He has also adopted a longer beard and a number two haircut in order to feel more normal after being labelled a war hero and therefore to acquire a certain level of anonymity. He also seems to accept the title of The Veteran of Pain and Suffering. He has also taken a more active role between the communities with the role as president of the State of New Graystone. After waking up, he gets changed and heads downstairs to make breakfast for his children. Having run out of eggs, he goes for a walk to the food stores nearby and interacts with several of his friends, including Gideon, AJ - who asks to speak with him later - and Jenny. After getting the eggs, he checks in on the ammunition delivery and his friend, 'Tinker' Tom. Once he is done here, he drops off the eggs and heads out for his daily business. After a day of settling minor issues amongst the settlements, Edwards heads to the 'Deepwater' Oil Field to check in with his brother, Kieron, and settle security issues. Kieron informs him that part of Sloan's wall needs repairing and there is a nearby herd that is wandering dangerously close. Edwards says he has faith in Kieron's abilities. Edwards and his team find and rescue Kyle and his crew, in addition to a new group that Kyle recruited. Whilst on their way back to The Capital, they are attacked by a small group of hostile survivors with necklaces made of ears around their necks. Edwards unsheaths his sword-cane and faces the whole group and wins, demonstrating that his combat skills have not faltered. He leaves one of them alive, telling him to find their leader and inform them that the people of the SNG are not afraid. Back at the Capital, Edwards introduces himself to the new group and agrees to interview their leader, Hannah. Once she reveals her name, Edwards takes a liking to her as Hannah was his mother's name. He decides to show her the full activity of the Capital and informs her that her group are welcome to stay as long as they work for their place in the community and give up their weapons for two weeks. Later in the day, Edwards is found by AJ and Gracie. AJ informs him he is leaving his post in the military and becoming a warden at the Gate; Gracie then asks Edwards if she can move to Fairbanks and become a blacksmith. Edwards approves of AJ's plans and tells Gracie he will speak with Alex, the blacksmith at Fairbanks, to see if she can get his apprenticeship post. That evening, Edwards tells his wife, Bethany, about his day, including his encounter with the hostile group, AJ's plans and Gracie's request. He tells her that he plans to visit the School of Defence the next day. Episode 2: 'The Camel's Back' .]] The '''New Age Extension: Season 1 'A Larger World' Jacob and Hope head to the central house on Veteran Ranch and knock on the door. The door opens with an elderly Edwards in the doorway, his right leg twisted and his head bald. They ask him to help them with target practice; Edwards says they don't need target practice, but melee practice. He orders them into his truck and they drive to the northern-most corner of the ranch and shows them his sword-cane and his preserved combat skills on walkers. He opens the walker pen and orders his grandchildren to fight them. Death ('New Age' Extension) Episode: 'We Find Ourselves' Killed by: * Shadowman (indirectly caused) * Heart Attack * Hope Edwards (before reanimation) After Shadowman killed his reanimated wife, Edwards flew into a rage and tried to kill his friend the blind swordsman. Shadowman re-broke Edwards' leg, the pain of which severely weakened Edwards' heart. Many years later, after hallucinating all of his dead friends and family, Edwards died peacefully from a heart attack. He was stabbed in the head by his granddaughter Hope to prevent him coming back. Most of his body was buried on the grounds of Veteran Ranch, but his heart, liver and brain - the most important parts of him, in his own mind - were cremated and placed in a chest his old house in Upswitch, just a few miles from the Clarkson High School. Killed Victims * Mr Dawid (zombified) * The Soldier (zombified) * Gemma (zombified) * 'Ohio' (indirectly caused) * Matthew Mitchell (caused, alongside his fellow survivors) * Andre Mitchell * Kyle Mitchell (alongside his fellow survivors) * Daniel Cottingham (out of mercy) * 'Washington' * Aaron (out of mercy) * Leland (out of mercy) * Declan (caused) * Smitty * Ashley (zombified) * Stoffman (indirectly caused) * William Carter (caused) * The Architect (caused) * Officer Deck * Jones * Zoe's brother (zombified) * Joanne (indirectly caused) * Bart Rhodes (before reanimation) * Janet * Morgan (alongside his fellow survivors) * Bulldog * Rupert * Tannerson (before reanimation, off-panel) * Dustbowl * Richard (indirectly caused) * Ben Appleby (out of mercy) * Two-Tongue * James Cottingham * Dag * Holly Parker (before reanimation) * Francis (indirectly caused) * Mikhail * Randall * Frontiersmen Guard * 'Aaron' * New Graystone Guard (zombified, out of mercy) * Katrina (indirectly caused) * Amjori Priest * Frontiersmen General * Chloe Nikolas (out of mercy) * Joseph (before reanimation) * Gerald * Albert * Jessica (out of mercy) * 'Killer' * Gaunter O'Kyle * Newton * Paul (caused) * Frontiersmen High Priest * Isaac * Abraham * Salt-Upon-Wounds (out of mercy) * Bethany Edwards (zombified) ('New Age Extension') * Several unnamed Chester Woods Bandits * Several unnamed members of the Hopeville Army * Numerous unnamed Black Forest Bandits * Three wolves * Numerous members of the String Gang * Several unnamed members of the Greencole Lake Bandits * Numerous members of the New World Warriors * 1 unnamed member of the Murdoch Fighters * Several members of the Church * 4 unnamed members of Liam's String Gang * Numerous unnamed members of the Ravagers * Numerous unnamed members of the True Teller Clan * Numerous unnamed members of the Frontiersmen * Several unnamed members of the Site 65 Militia * Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Total: 57 named characters Relationships ' Kieron "You call me brother. I call you nothing. You are nothing to me," Although Harry Edwards grew up with his brother Samuel in England, he discovered he had another half-brother who lived in America, and his name was Kieron, and they shared the same father. Kieron was a year older than Harry, and his mother had taken Kieron to the US after she lost a custody battle. Because he came to the USA and was near where Kieron lived, Edwards invited him on a day out at a theme park so the two of them could visit. Kieron agreed, yet, when the two of them met, he seemed distracted, for he was essentially meeting a stranger. The two spent the day together, talking about each other’s lives and dreams. Harry described his ambition to become an astrophysicist, while Kieron aimed to enlist in the army, and possibly follow a career in the military. After their day together, the brothers did not see one another for over a decade, until they re-encountered one another at Site 65, with Edwards a leader of the New Graystone Republic and Kieron the head of security of Site 65. James Cottingham “Look man…thanks. Thanks for making sure Daniel didn’t suffer. I’ll remember that…but if I find out who was responsible for all this…I won’t be responsible for my actions,” '' '– James to Edwards while scavenging in Upswitch Way back when, during a time when Edwards was part of the Clarkson Survivors, he and James Cottingham were the closest of friends. They were best friends before the Kickoff, and James became second in command of the Clarkson Survivors. He was the only one amongst them with direct family in the group, and fought night and day for Edwards and his friends. They considered one another brothers, and always had each others back. However, despite his leadership role, James was selfish, only concerned for his brother and sister, and the rest of the group was a second thought to him. He changed dramatically over the course of the first year, changing from sensitive and wary of his surroundings to cold, calculating, and merciless, willing to kill anyone who he believed was a threat. After the Kickoff and his brother’s death, James became overprotective of his sister Emma, to the point he disrespected Edwards over the plan to travel to Port Collier. He went along anyway, but continuously inquired as to who was responsible for the Clearout, and was sure that Edwards knew who it was. After Emma’s death in the Port Collier boathouse fire, Alex revealed to James that he was technically responsible for Daniel’s death, and therefore indirectly responsible for the deaths of everyone else. James killed – or perhaps murdered – Alex, then left Edwards, Holly and AJ, feeling betrayed as Edwards and Holly knew Alex was responsible. Years later, Edwards and Cottingham became foes, for the now mentally-damaged James blamed everything entirely on Edwards, and was determined to acquire his revenge. He did not succeed, as Edwards killed him in a rage after James attempted to kill AJ. Holly Parker "Can I tell you something?... Did I ever tell you I love you?" In their younger years in England, Harry Edwards and Holly Parker were merely acquaintances, and occasionally friends at the odd party. However, when they were both part of the Clarkson Survivors, their bond strengthened into a true friendship, and eventually into a relationship. Edwards started gaining an attraction for Holly after the group’s encounter with the Mitchell family, and the two became close and strong friends; Holly constantly voiced strong support for Edwards’ actions, and she grew more and more concerned about Edwards, whose lack of sleep was making him paranoid. Her worry for him and his attraction to her led to them having sex on the train on the way to Port Collier. However, although Edwards hoped the whole experience would result in something more, Holly was instead very dismissive of him, unsure about how she felt. Nonetheless, when the remains of the group ended up in Bennington National Park, she declared she’d like to give a relationship a try. For the next year, the pair’s bond strengthened, both due to their isolation and their shared care of AJ. They declared their love for each other, and Edwards fought relentlessly to find her when they were separated. While at Greencole, the rest of the group compared Edward and Holly’s relationship as ‘a replica of a marriage’; at one point, Holly believed she was pregnant. However, they were forced to give the child to a band of travellers after the successful sabotage of Greencole, which drove them apart. This child would become the Pilgrim. After several years, Holly and Edwards ended their relationship, scared to lose each other. However, Edwards maintained his feelings for her and was broken when he learned of her infection. When Holly died, Edwards demanded he finish her off and bury her; her death broke him, sending him into a spiral of alcoholism. When he recovered, he quit drinking, and most likely never got over her death. The Pilgrim "I looked for him, I promise...I never found him. I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." '' -- '''Edwards to his vision of Holly, referring to his son, minutes before his death' Edwards barely knew his son, the Pilgrim, real name James Edwards. He was visibly excited when Holly revealed she was pregnant, and his shame for giving up his son stayed with him for his entire life, apologising to his vision of Holly minutes before he died. Edwards wrote his son into his will, leaving him the Teller's Blade. Bethany "I love you. I ain't gonna hide that anymore," '' ''-''-'' 'Edwards makes his relationship with Bethany public' Very few ever expected Edwards to move on from his deceased girlfriend Holly; however, nobody expected this partnership to come to fruition, much less result in marriage and parenthood. Bethany was married to David until his death, and she quickly became closer and closer to Edwards as his right-hand woman. She became colder but never lost herself. After the formation of the NGR, Bethany admitted she had held feelings for Edwards for years and the two became a romance. At first, Edwards and Bethany kept their romance a secret and made sure not to make it about the NGR but instead about one another. They managed to keep it all secret, and eventually fell in love. After Gaunter O’Kyle’s attack on Fort Clarkson, Edwards became sick of all the secrets and made his relationship with Katherine public. During the planning for the Battle of Archangel, Edwards proposed to Katherine, which she happily accepted. She then revealed she was pregnant, much to the shock of Edwards. After the Battle of Archangel, Edwards retired to a modest house in Thomaston, alongside his pet wolf Fenrir and his new wife and children: twins Dominic and Charlotte Edwards. Jess Black When Edwards and Jess Black met, it was through Alex, Edwards’ long time friend, and they quickly became friends, despite not sharing any common interests. However, Edwards always felt something more for Jess, but he could never do anything about it, both due to his relative social awkwardness and the fact that Jess was with Alex. Nonetheless, the two had their moments, heightened when Edwards put down Jess’s mother, Gemma, and buried her on the school grounds. Unbeknownst to Alex, Jess lured Edwards onto a supply run and, while drunk, had sex with him in a safe-house, taking his virginity. However, despite the fact he had got what he wanted, Edwards was determined to keep it a secret, knowing he had betrayed Alex. He did, however, maintain his feelings for Jess. After Jess discovered she was pregnant, Edwards was the first person she told, suspecting that the child was his. Edwards promised he would help raise the child, whether or not it was his. Unfortunately, Edwards never told Jess his true feelings before she died in childbirth from an infected wound. From that day forward Edwards has raised her son, Alex Junior, who only recently discovered that Edwards could be his father. Edwards’ love for Jess has remained strong after all this time, and he secretly named his iconic putter after her. Alex Junior "Come on kid. Let’s go catch ourselves something good to eat,” When Jess Black entered Harry’s room in the Clarkson School with a concerned look on her face, Harry immediately inquired as to what was wrong. Jess calmly revealed to him she was pregnant with Alex’s baby, and she was unsure what to do. Harry told her it wasn’t up to him, only to the parents. After the group’s encounter with the Mitchells, Jess announced the news, and she became the group’s focus as they sought a new home. Her child was born in Bennington National Park, and Edwards and Holly named him Alex Junior. Ever since, due to the death of AJ’s parents, Edwards has acted as AJ’s surrogate father, raising him into a passionate and rebellious young man with the help of his group. Knowing he will not always be around to protect him, Edwards enlisted the aid of the group to train AJ how to protect himself, and eventually AJ became a Ranger under his surrogate father’s command in the NGR. However, although Edwards has acted as AJ’s surrogate father, there is a chance he COULD actually be AJ’s biological father; the reason, it was revealed by Gaunter O’Kyle, that Jess went to Edwards first was because the two had slept together two weeks before, as a thank-you for Edwards saving her life. With this news, AJ felt betrayed, but after seeing a photo of his father does not believe O’Kyle’s claim (although Alex and Edwards looked similar as youths). Although no process of parenting is easy, Edwards underwent a particular struggle raising AJ. Filled with overconfidence, a desire to fight all of Greencole’s enemies, and brashness, AJ was a difficult child from the beginning. The fact that he wasn’t Edwards’ son – at least not for certain – and that both his parents died within hours of each other without knowing them immediately created difficulties for Alex Junior. When AJ was just six years old, Edwards introduced him to guns, instructing him how to shoot in order to defend himself early on. At age eight, Edwards began teaching AJ some superior combat skills to be used for both walkers and humans. He also encouraged AJ to regularly talk to the people of Greencole in preparation for an event he could never avoid: his first kill. AJ’s first kill occurred when he was twelve years old, during the String Gang’s second assault on Greencole. In defence of his friend – and later lover – Sarah, AJ used his bare teeth to tear out the throat of one of her captives, and then shot a second Gang member moments later. AJ later participated in the assault on the String Gang camp, killing several more people. In the subsequent months, AJ became more and more reckless, determined to aid in Greencole’s defence. Edwards attempted to help AJ understand that all lives held value, but AJ refused to listen until after the Soap Factory Massacre, when he was lethally injured on one half of his face by Randall. Ever since, AJ has attempted to fight through pain and constant headaches to live up to Edwards’ teachings, especially now he is a father to Ben Stanton. Edwards and AJ continued to maintain a strong bond, and Edwards is typically the first man AJ goes to for advice. AJ is currently unaware of Edwards' death. Drew Stanton “I’m glad you’re back. I thought they got ya…you’re one tough bastard, you know that? I don’t know anyone else I’d rather have at my side. You being back here, that’s everything, you know…you’re my brother,” – Edwards reveals how he feels for his friend Drew When Edwards arrived in Hometown looking for Holly and AJ, he was pointed in the direction of the community’s west wing, which served as a prison-like area. When he found the room Holly and AJ supposedly were, he was held at gunpoint by a slender looking boy. He demanded that Edwards leave, while another boy told the other to shoot Edwards. However, when Edwards revealed who he was, the boy with the gun allowed him in and revealed Holly and AJ in an adjacent room. And so began the friendship between Harry Edwards and Drew Stanton. However, initially the two weren’t friendly; Drew displayed a large amount of distrust in Edwards, no longer believing in the ‘a friend of a friend is a friend of mine’ ideology. However, when Edwards proved the kind of man he was, with powerful morals and a dedication to protect those he cared about, Drew took a likening to Edwards, and has accompanied him ever since the escape from Hometown. Edwards and Stanton are nearly polar opposites: Edwards is commanding, sometimes cruel, instinctive, and, in the early days, nervy, yet commanding and just, devoted to those he cared about; Drew was kind-hearted and far more thoughtful, and still a natural leader. Despite this, the two complement each other perfectly, and consider one another brothers. Edwards trained Drew in advanced combat, and the pair acted as ‘godfathers’ to each others children (or surrogate child, in Edwards’ case). Edwards was especially close to Drew’s daughter, Sarah, who served as his right hand girl. However, the two have had shaky moments, especially during the period of Francis’ return, when Drew and Becky fell out and Edwards and Becky had a romantic relationship. However, Drew forgave him, due to Edwards going through a difficult mental state and he and Becky were – briefly - not together Edwards and Drew were joint leaders of Fort Clarkson and two of the Three Founders of the NGR. After the Battle of Archangel, both retired, with Edwards residing in Thomaston to raise his twin children and Drew retiring to a reclusive farm with a new lover. Gregory David Soon after Edwards and his group, the Clarkson Survivors, arrived in Port Collier, searching for a boat, they were confronted by a group of hostile survivors from a community within the city called Hopeville. Amongst enemies such as Francis, the leader of Hopeville, and his right-hand man, Randall, there was another who was unlike his friends: Gregory, a mathematics student who was utterly ruthless. He accidentally shot out Emma’s eye and was later confronted by James, who left him alive. More than ten years after the fall of Hopeville, Edwards re-encountered Gregory, who, alongside Francis and Randall, was a leader of the Ravagers, a coalition of Greencole’s foes. Although Gregory was not necessarily hostile, he had still provided the intelligence that the Ravagers needed to break down Greencole’s walls and how to make bombs in the nearby soap factory. After the Ravager’s defeat, Edwards left Gregory alive but banished him from the valley, punching out his right eye in revenge for a similar injury Gregory had inflicted on someone else – James’ sister Emma – long before. [[The 'New Age' Extension|'New Age' Extension]] Decades later, Edwards’ grandchildren and son came into conflict with the leader of the Republic of David, who turned out to be Gregory. He explained that, after Edwards banished him, he had spent many years in pain from the loss of his eye. Drifting from group to group, he slowly lost his mind but kept his remarkable intelligence. He gathered enough followers to settle a town, then conquered surrounding towns to form the Republic of David, which is currently at war with the Commonwealth of New Graystone. Gregory has explained to Hope Edwards the reason he is fighting the war is not because of territory or power, but merely to destroy everything that Edwards had built and held dear. Gaunter O'Kyle A month after Holly and AJ disappeared in Bennington National Park, Edwards was still searching for them, but the trail was going cold. However, he unknowingly wandered into an ambush, and he was soon attacked by a pack of wolves. Although he managed to fight a few off, he was critically injured and would’ve died if he hadn’t been saved by a mysterious figure. When Edwards awoke two days later, he was covered in stitches and a strange herbal cream. He was also in the company of a secretive and cryptic man whose name was simply ‘the Teller’. The Teller agreed to aid Edwards in his search for his loved ones, in exchange for a single favour that, no matter what, would result in Edwards killing him. Edwards agreed, and over the next ten days the Teller taught Edwards new and sophisticated combat skills, turning him into a true force to be reckoned with. The Teller showed Edwards recipes, techniques and demonstrated with strange power of his wolf medallion. After ten days, Edwards awoke to find the Teller dead, pinned to a tree with his own sword. Edwards finished off his mysterious friend and left to finally find his loved ones. However, Edwards couldn’t have been more wrong; nearly twenty years later, Edwards, now a co-leader of the New Graystone Republic, was in conflict with the Wolf, real name Gaunter O’Kyle, in the middle of the NGR’s war with the Frontiersmen. Edwards was forced to return to the Clarkson School to face the Wolf, who revealed his true identity to be the Teller. Edwards, in shock, was easily defeated and later imprisoned in a sieged Fort Clarkson. O’Kyle revealed the truth: he had been manipulating Edwards from the start, being responsible for many traumatic events in Edwards’ life, from the destruction of Greencole to the death of Jess Black. O’Kyle revealed his father had created the Frontiersmen Prophecy, and to prove his miserable father correct O’Kyle had been manipulating everyone he had come across to prove the text true. O’Kyle ‘foresaw’ his own death by Edwards’ hands, which came true during their final battle. Nonetheless, despite all O’Kyle had done, Edwards still felt sorrow of the loss of the man who had made him into what he had become. Quotes * "There’s only one big reason we’re doing this…because it’s better to go down in flames than sizzle and extinguish without a sound,” ' * "Family is more than just blood," * ''"Not today, not tomorrow...but '''I'm gonna kill you,"'' * "'''We '''are the walking dead!" * "You think you can break me?... Do you have '''any '''idea who you're talking to?" * "I already made you a promise," * "My mercy...prevailed...over my wrath," * "It is not us and you anymore! It is only US!" * "United we '''stand'! Divided we still won't fall!"'' * "For the Land of Light! CURRAHEE!" * "Welcome to the Capital," * "The New World will not be made of fear," * "Power truly does matter," Trivia * Edwards is tied with Sarah Terringham with the longest series life-span (excluding the New Age extension), seconded only to Alex Junior. * He is the only character who has appeared in every episode since their introduction until their death. * Edwards has the great number of injuries out of any character in the series: ** A circle of scars on his forehead sustained from his battle with Andre Mitchell. ** A long scar on his neck from Andre's machete. ** A flesh wound on the side of his head - a luckily missed headshot. Perpetrator unknown. ** A large range of scars over his arms, legs, torso and back. Sustained from a wolf pack attack that nearly spelt the end of him in Bennington National Park. Even in his middle and late ages, these scars are still prominent. ** His most prominent injury is his 'crippled' eye; the area around his right eye is snow-pale, the white of the eye is red, and the iris has turned yellow. This injury nearly caused him brain aneurysms on several occasions. He wore an eyepatch over the injury from Season 3 ''to ''Season 6. ** His heart was nearly removed from his chest during his battle against Bart Rhodes, leaving a scar just above his heart. ** He lost his middle toe on his left foot during his fight with Tannerson; the injury forced him to adopt a natural limp to maintain balance. ** He lost his left ear after part of it was bitten by a walker and he was forced to remove it to prevent it from affecting him. ** His leg was broken during the final minutes of the Battle of Archangel, resulting in his using a mechanical leg brace and his sword-cane. *** In the New Age Extension, his leg was re-broken by Shadowman, rendering this leg brace useless. * Edwards has been shown to be one of the most durable members of his group: ** He survived being thrown through a door, a wooden fence and a greenhouse during his fight with Andre Mitchell. * Edwards' physical appearance has undoubtedly changed the most over the course of the series, not including visible injuries: he starts the series with a short haircut and clean shaven and remains this way until the exodus from Port Collier. After leaving Hometown and the subsequent journey to Greencole, his hair and beard grow to great lengths, reflecting his new, wild nature on the road. He then shaves and has a haircut so help him settle down in Greencole after the victory over the String Gang. He keeps this intact until he becomes an alcoholic, after which he keeps some stubble and his hair medium. His hair and beard grow to its greatest proportions during the journey to Adams Air Force Base. This process repeats during the war with the Frontiersmen. After the war, he decides to keep his hair short and grow out his beard to keep some anoymity, before growing his hair out again and shaving his beard at the beginning of A Certain Doom. * Edwards' signature weapon is a modified, collapsible golf club. Although he referred to it throughout the series as female, its name was not revealed until Season 21 Episode 5. * Edwards is an alcoholic. ** Since the finale of Season 12, Edwards has only had a sip from the Last Bottle. * He has been bitten twice, one in the tunnels beneath the Soap Factory, and once by the Knowing One. ** After the former, Edwards was forced to amputate his ear. ** Edwards was not infected after being bitten by the latter, due to the Knowing One not actually having an infectious bite. * Edwards has Asperges Syndrome. ** Even for a survivor of the outbreak, he displays remarkable intelligence and becomes attached to things very quickly. However, most of the symptoms he describes as negative have been stumped by Edwards' personal willpower to survive. *** His physical clumsiness was trained out of him during his sessions with the Teller. * Edwards is a fan of American country music, keeping several notable such songs on his personal music player, including 'Let Your Love Flow', 'The Gambler', and 'Take Me Home, Country Roads'. However, his favourite song is 'Layla'. ** He keeps a copy of ELO's 'Mr Blue Sky' on CD, which he uses to annoy Drew, who hates the song. ** At his home, his alarm clock is rigged to play "Beyond the Sea" most mornings. * Although Edwards has primarily shown to be right-handed, on several occasions he has used weapons with his left hand, including rifles, handguns and numerous blades. ** He is most likely ambidextrous. ** When asked by AJ what hand he uses, Edwards smiles, shrugs and does not answer. * His blood type is O+, the same as AJ's. ** This is further evidence that Edwards is AJ's father, as neither Jess or Alex had O+ blood; however, Gemma did have O+ blood. * His great-grandfather was a World War 2 veteran. ** Edwards derived his 'We Are the Walking Dead' speech from his great-grandfather's experiences in the war. *** Further, the speech itself is a reference to the 'We Are the Walking Dead' speech from Image Comic's The Walking Dead, the primary influence of The Walking Dead by EDStudios. * Edwards is from Scotland, the northern-most part of the UK. ** Although he retains his British accent, he has put on a slight southern-American accent to help him blend in with the people around him. This is most prominent from Season 22 ''onwards. * He does not seem to possess any religious beliefs. This is evidenced on several occasions: ** In 'And So It Begins, he reluctantly says grace with Emma. ** In '''A Long Road Ahead, he states flat-out to Aaron that he is an atheist. ** Whilst searching for Holly and AJ in Along A Lonely Road, Edwards prays to God, but also states that '(He's) never been much of a believer'. ** He refuses to allow Gideon to hold prayer services in Greencole but this may stem from Edwards' hatred of Gideon at the time. ** The first and only time he has sincerely prayed to God was when he took refuge in a church during the final stage of the Battle of Archangel, although he promised himself he would never do that again. * Edwards has considered three antagonists as his nemesis: Liam Hull, Ajax and Antony Eden. ** Liam, the ''de-facto ''leader of the String Gang, beat Edwards almost to death on two separate occasions. ** Ajax, leader of the Frontiersmen, was Edwards' opposite in the NGR's war against the Frontiersmen. ** Eden, the declared 'President' of the Government, is the current and final main antagonist. Category:The Clarkson Survivors Category:The Greencole Group Category:Commonwealth of New Graystone Category:Three Founders Category:The Capital Category:Veteran Ranch Category:Veteran Circle Category:Protagonists